


親吻

by etrus



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Robin, Kid Flash - Freeform, M/M, Young Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Justice動畫背景，這是出在台灣八月場的無料本內容～在這邊全數公開：Ｄ<br/>CP：Wally / Dick<br/>青春可愛的小短篇</p>
            </blockquote>





	親吻

當一群精力旺盛卻無事可作的青少年們聚在一起時，會發生什麼事情？其中還包含外星異鄉少女及實際經歷年齡才個位數的少年，更別提文化完全不同的異族，因此從訓練休息轉變成地球青少年文化大體驗也就不足已令人感到奇怪了。

「真心話，還是大冒險？」實質意義上的魔法少女扎塔娜微笑地問，與從頭到尾都對這遊戲嗤之以鼻的阿提米斯不同，她意外地很投入，並且熱衷於給出各樣創意的指令。

「真心話。」迪克聳聳肩，早在一開始遊戲時就說好不能問關於身份等機密問題，比起對方有目共睹的可怕指令，選擇真心話會讓自己輕鬆些，「問吧。」

「嗯～」她思考了一下，然後看向坐在自己旁邊的梅根，想起對方之前在看的一些浪漫愛情劇的畫面，她有了個好主意，「在什麼時候你第一次碰觸嘴巴的對象是誰？我是指用你用嘴唇接觸的。」

哇喔～好狠，乍聽之下只有一個問句居然包藏兩個問題。

雖然眾人都一臉佩服及可憐與好奇地望向受害者，本來以為應該很簡單的迪克也不由得挑眉，沒想到原本以為應該會平安無事卻一樣難纏。

迪克冷靜地思考著，略為歪頭的舉動似乎是在回想久遠的記憶，或是盤算該怎麼塘塞過去，雖然大家都很同情被問到這問題的人，但不可否認這還挺有趣的，若是否認自己連親吻的經驗都沒有，以酷愛面子的男生來說，這無疑是在女孩們面前丟臉，甚至也可能會被取笑，但若是承認嘛……這就有點令人意外了，畢竟考量到他年紀以及導師身份，很難想像他居然早就親吻過某人，不過也可能是被拯救少女的獻吻之類的，但無論是什麼答案都令其它所有人挺期待的，八卦心態的那種。

在大家忍不住想催促的時候，迪克緩緩露出他賊賊的微笑，給出了真心話。

「兩年前，對象是個男的。」

真不愧是蝙蝠家的神秘主義，一爆料就不同反響。

 

身為連對方真實身份都知道、自認為是對方的超級好友的沃利，非常在意迪克在那次真心話大冒險的回答，他們不是沒有追問下去，但卻被沒有規定要說出名字而被迪克迴避掉，以及接下來一輪就被突發任務打斷，因此也錯失了詢問的時機，隨著任務的緊張與忙碌，大家就這麼不了了之。

但這不代表沃利會就這樣放棄，他非常的在意，即使再忙也讓他無法不去想，好友居然在他不知道的狀況下獻出了初吻，而且對方還是個男的，是誰？我認識嗎？是什麼時候？為什麼沒有告訴我？他的腦袋充滿著一連串無論跑再快也甩不掉的疑問與打擊。

迪克應該跟我說的，他怎麼可以隱瞞我？我喜歡上什麼女孩都會告訴他，我們不是無話不談的好朋友嗎？

「這種大事你怎麼沒告訴我？」

「啊？」

向來行動比思考還快的閃電小子在某次任務時開口問，反正他們只是在執行監視任務，他可以保證一有狀況發生自己可以立刻衝出去解決，這是只有他們兩人單獨相處詢問的好時機。

「你在說什麼啊？」羅賓再度舉起剛剛因為驚訝而不自覺放下的望遠鏡，繼續認真盯狀況。

「就之前你說的啊～初吻給了一個男的……」閃電小子越說越小聲，隨即卻好像反應過來什麼又突然驚訝地提高聲音，「難不成你以為我會歧視這種事所以才不告訴我？天啊！老兄，你把哥們當什麼，我是那種人嗎！」

雖然對方帶著面具看不見眼睛，但閃電小子很肯定對方絕對是用在看神經病的眼神望向他，而他也回以死要答案決不罷休的堅定眼神回過去，他閃電小子沒在怕的，雖然他不知道他該怕什麼。

「喔～你說上次那個真心話大冒險啊……。」對話題完全興趣缺缺的羅賓將視線轉回望遠鏡上，默默地調整望遠鏡角度重新投入任務中，過了一會才彷彿想到什麼，他勾起嘴角，轉頭看向一臉我就是要答案的閃電小子。

「你很介意？」羅賓挑眉，一臉似笑非笑地問。

「對，我很…呃、也不是說介意啦～」總覺得好像用詞有點奇怪，活像是情侶在詢問對方偷吃之類的不不不不是這意思，閃電小子急忙改口，「就很想知道，兩年前我們早認識了我居然不知道，而且男的？不，我不是在意性向問題，不管是男還是女都是一樣的，我只是覺得很驚訝以及你瞞我真不夠意思，對方是誰？我認識嗎？是什麼時候？」

「嘿！慢點，老兄。」羅賓急忙打斷對方批哩趴啦的問題攻擊，「你一次問這麼多我是要回答哪一個啊～」

「我現在覺得自己好蠢。」閃電小子突然思緒一轉地沮喪起來，「我之前還這麼無知跟你講一堆妹子的事情，都沒考慮到你的狀況。」

「呃…別想太多，也是有雙性戀這個狀況。」看到對方真心覺得抱歉、連四肢都垂著無力的模樣，差點跟不上對方情緒轉換的羅賓忍不住拍拍對方的肩，「我猜…我應該是？」

「那就好，如果之前我讓你覺得煩了我道歉。」得知沒有造成對方困擾而重獲精神的閃電小子擦擦鼻子，「所以～到底是誰？」

「你就不肯放棄嗎～」羅賓笑著拿起望遠鏡繼續觀察狀況，沒想到對方還真是死要繞回來要答案。

「喂！我是很認真的。」閃電小子盤起雙手至胸前，「我得要知道是哪個傢伙拿走我朋友的初吻。」

羅賓沒有放下望遠鏡，只是移動自己的頭部看向一臉認真憤愾的閃電小子，按照他對閃電小子的瞭解，對方肯定不拿到答案決不罷休，雖然閃電小子很靈活又開朗，但固執起來也是很不得了的。

「好吧，好吧。」羅賓確認狀況最後一眼，確信應該今天之內都不會有事情，可以收工回家，才放下望遠鏡，轉身面向沒有任何嘻皮笑臉的閃電小子。

「他是……。」羅賓看了看對方，彷彿吊人胃口般緩慢開口，「一個很正直的人。」

「體貼又懂得照顧人。」羅賓繼續說，宛如被打開話夾子，帶點炫耀的笑容，「雖然會因為外在表現被誤會，做事也有些衝動，但事實上他比誰都細心，而且勇敢，在對的事情決不退讓、勇往直前。」

「是一個我相信在我掉落時一定能接住我的人。」

羅賓微笑，在掩蓋於面具下的眼中散發自豪，彷彿有光打在他臉上，令他驕傲，且信任。

「聽起來是個很棒的人。」閃電小子有些乾澀地回答，雖然是自己吵著要答案，但他沒想到對方會這麼正經的回答他，他本以為可能是個玩笑之類的。

「他是很棒。」閃電小子的反應似乎把羅賓逗樂地笑了出來，「雖然他自己並不知道。」

「我認識嗎？也是個英雄嗎？」

「認識喔～」

羅賓將雙手環抱在胸前，意有所指地勾起嘴角。

「……該、該不會是～」閃電小子一副像是戳破了什麼知道你就死定的秘密的驚恐表情，不斷地偷瞄又拉回眼神地來回閃爍，最後才壓低聲音故作機密地說：「蝙蝠俠？」

結果換得的是羅賓極為失禮的捧腹大笑，誇張到要不是今晚很和平，否則早就被敵人發現的那種程度。

「喔～天啊！可惜沒有錄音下來這太有趣了。」羅賓笑到連眼淚都流出來了，「放給蝙蝠俠聽一定很精彩，老天！你的聯想力真是太逗了，唉呦～我居然沒有錄下來太可惜了。」

「喂！我是很認真的耶！」覺得自己被耍的閃電小子漲紅著臉抗議。

「哈哈～太好笑了。」羅賓覺得自己的腹部已經笑到開始痛了，「我沒事去親蝙蝠俠幹嘛？還嘴對嘴？哈哈！這答案太逗了。」

「我認識的就這麼幾個啊！不然我能猜誰。」閃電小子生氣地搶走望遠鏡往他們本來在監視的地方看，不理會在一旁還在嘲笑他的混帳傢伙。

「好啦！抱歉，但真的不是蝙蝠俠。」羅賓見好就收，他走到對方旁邊搭上對方的肩，「表示賠罪，你等一下要不要來我家？我把今晚的點心讓給你吃。」

「成交。」

於是閃電小子就被食物呼隴過去了。

雖然從對方口中得到答案，但沒有說出是誰而且那個人居然是他認識的，這讓閃電小子更加在意，當時吃韋恩家點心吃得太高興，完全沒有想到要跟對方問確切的名字，而事後等他意識到時就又錯過了時機，羅賓也一副忘記那件事的正常模樣，他實在找不到時機開口問。

他認識很多很棒的人，但能讓蝙蝠家的人信任到甚至相信對方一定會接住自己，應該是少之又少，可是他卻怎麼樣都想不出來是誰，感覺每個都有可能、卻也覺得每個都不可能。

對行動比思考快的神速者來說，腦袋困惑絕對是件悲慘的事情。

「沃利！」

「啊？」

當沃利終於反應過來時他已經躺在地上，阿提米斯滿臉不悅地雙手插腰、居高臨下地看著被她打倒在地的人。

「如果你要發呆裝死麻煩閃邊去，不要在這邊礙事。」阿提米斯說。

「噢～抱歉。」沃利揉揉自己被揍的地方，他想起來他自告奮勇要幫忙女孩們充當作點心的助手，自己卻陷入思考內忘記動手，他滿臉歉意地道歉，只能說幸好不是在任務之中，不然自己怎麼死的都不知道。

「你最近怎麼了？連任務會議開到一半就晃神。」面對誠心道歉的人，阿提米斯放軟了語氣。

「對啊！是發生什麼事情嗎？」梅根關心地問，「身體不舒服？」

「能被美女這樣關心我真是幸運的男人。」沃利誇張地做出了一個感謝的姿勢，在梅根的無視與阿提米斯的白眼下，他認真地站好姿態，「沒什麼啦！就只是～很在意羅賓之前說他的初吻那件事情。」

「你去問了羅賓？他怎麼說？」有點意外對方居然還想著這件事情的阿提米斯問，那只是個遊戲，玩家能聰明到敷衍過去也是他的本事，沒什麼好追究的。

「他沒說，我又被他含糊地混過去了。」沃利抓抓頭。

「那可能是他並不想說？」梅根猜想。

「可是我是他最好的朋友耶～他怎麼能不告訴我。」沃利不滿地抱怨起來。

「但朋友也有不想說的事情吧！」扎塔娜看點心作業線停擺，她也放下手邊工作湊過來，「是朋友應該就是要尊重，而不是介意？」

「呃，是這麼說沒錯……。」沃利低下頭看著自己隨意踢踢的腳，他知道就算是親友也是要尊重對方意願，他也不想逼迪克說出他並不想說的事情，但沃利不知為何就是很糾結那個答案，想要知道對方親吻的人是誰，想要知道是哪時候是發生什麼事，想要知道那個人是怎麼獲得迪克的吻。

「你很介意羅賓親的那個人。」扎塔娜將雙手環在胸前，像是在觀察什麼般露出微笑盯著沃利看，彷彿在讀心，「你是介意那個人是誰，還是介意那個人不是你？」

「啊？不！我沒有！」沃利抬起頭不可置信地看向扎塔娜，激烈的反應好似有人踩到他的腳。

「那你為什麼這麼介意？」扎塔娜繼續說，「那只是個遊戲，羅賓只是技巧地故意反整我的們好奇心，遊戲結束後就結束了，他沒明講就表示他並不想說，那麼你會直到現在依然很介意，就表示是你自己想知道這個答案。」

「沃利，你為什麼想知道羅賓親了誰？」

沃利並沒有回答扎塔娜的問題，雖然很遜，可以上得了他沃利．威斯特人生不酷炫榜單前幾名，但他還是找了個爛藉口逃開了，他不知道自己是答不出來還是不想答，或許是前者多一點，否則總是被他的好友嫌棄說話不經過大腦的他，並沒有跳過思考直接蹦出連本人都不知道的回答。

而這個問題比羅賓親吻了誰還嚴重，如果說羅賓親吻了誰這問題的份量就像是一條巧克力棒，那麼扎塔娜問的那個問題就是一客美味的牛排大餐，香噴噴地無時無刻在他面前滴著鮮嫩肉汁、冒著美味油光，讓他完全無法忽視它的存在。

他為什麼想知道羅賓親了誰？

這個問題彷彿讓他腦袋卡住，他無法繼續往下深入，他知道以關心朋友來說實在過於執著，換作他是旁觀者他也會覺得這已經超出友誼的關心，他對迪克親吻過某人並不感到生氣和沮喪，但也沒有為對方感到開心，情緒並不讓沃利感到困擾，但他就是想知道，無論是因為什麼。

即使是出任務時他也無法克制不去想那些。

「閃電小子！」

透過連結傳來的海少俠聲音讓回過神的閃電小子震驚，該死的他忘記他正在任務中，他咒罵自己的晃神，雖然慶幸他並沒有為此受傷，但他延誤了他負責這區敵人的進度，他得擋下這邊，否則在建築物內的隊友們就會有危險。

「你是有什麼毛病！」特別趕來支援他的阿提米斯大罵，她沒有停下自己的手。

「抱歉，我這就～」閃電小子還沒說完話，就宛如趕進度地全部放倒他早該放倒的人。

「有人溜進去啟動炸彈了。」飛在空中監控整個狀況、隨機支援的火星小姐透過連結說，「羅賓，快跑。」

下一秒就是爆炸聲，從二樓開始，然後三樓、四樓，從下方開始一路往上炸，閃電小子立刻丟下掩護他的阿提米斯，不用海少俠的指令，他知道只有他能做到這件事情，只有他知道明白這樣狀況下的羅賓會採取什麼樣的行動。

閃電小子用他的神速繞了建築物的四周一圈，完全無視其它隊友們的聲音，專心尋找他想找的，在繞過第二圈時他看到了，避開爆炸的衝擊，他奮力跑過去跳起來，攔截到炸到頂樓、失去掛勾支撐而往下掉的羅賓。

「你知道我能處理這個。」摔在對方懷裡的羅賓說，「這點爆炸不算什麼。」

「當然，大英雄，你也知道我能接住你。」閃電小子跑離爆炸的範圍，停在安全的地方。

「那麼，你最近在想什麼？任務晃神可不像你啊！」完成任務、理所當然待在對方懷裡的羅賓沒有責備，只是單純好奇。

「呃、我是在想～」閃電小子將對方放下來，他看了看早就察覺他的狀況的人，他開始感到愧疚，「老天，我到底在幹什麼，居然因為想那些事情差點害你陷入危險。」

「你知道我可以處理這事情的。」羅賓笑著用拳頭輕輕打了一下對方，「這根本稱不上危機好嗎老兄，任務已經順利完成了，也沒人受傷，你擺那什麼表情。」

「不，做錯就是做錯，我不應該想你的事卻讓你可能遭到危險，這是不應該的，完全顛倒了。」

「想我的事？」羅賓挑眉，這出乎他的預料外。

「…就～你親吻了誰這件事情……。」既然都說溜嘴了那就招吧！閃電小子尷尬地承認，「其實我也不知道我為什麼這麼介意，我當然知道每個人都有自己的隱私尤其你們蝙蝠家的根本不缺秘密，根本有不保密會死的病，也知道不能逼你說，但我還是～想知道…。」

想知道對方親了誰，他想知道迪克是在什麼狀況下親吻對方，想知道迪克是怎麼親吻對方。

想知道，迪克吻起來的感覺如何。

「你很介意？」羅賓問，他沒有錯過對方的臉紅跟突然錯開的眼神。

「我很在意。」閃電小子強迫自己轉回目光直視羅賓。

「你想吻我嗎？」

不是玩笑，不是揶揄，羅賓沒有等對方反應過來，就摸上對方的臉頰，仰頭將自己的唇貼上對方的嘴。

這一切感覺都這麼的好。

閃電小子根本來不及驚訝，神速者直接跳過這個程序，比思考還快速地瞬間進入放鬆的接納，感受對方如小鳥輕啄的吻、像小貓舔拭的舌尖。

這瞬間閃電小子終於知道扎塔娜說的是對的，他知道他為什麼想知道羅賓親了誰，他的確介意那個人是誰，但他更介意的是那個人居然不是自己，為什麼能夠親吻羅賓的人不是他。

這一切感覺都這麼好。

「當作救命的答謝獻吻，大英雄。」摸在對方臉頰上的手像是想把對方打醒一樣拍著閃電小子，結束親吻的羅賓笑著說。

閃電小子抓住攻擊他的臉頰的手，與一臉輕鬆像是在嬉鬧的羅賓不同，閃電小子認真且嚴肅、甚至有點緊張地看著對方。

「能再一次嗎？」閃電小子近乎哀求的問

「你確定？」羅賓收起他的嬉戲，回以自己打從心底的微笑。

「這麼美好的東西我居然錯過了這麼久……。」

閃電小子伸出雙手將對方抱住拉近自己，低頭親吻顛起腳、抬起雙手掛在自己脖子上的羅賓。

就像電影英雄救美的情節一樣，在任務完成、爆炸危機過後，瀰漫著塵土的戰區，親吻著他終於知道為何他如此介意對方的吻的人。

這一切感覺都這麼的好。

 

沃利不再介意迪克的初吻對象是誰，他再也沒有想到那件事情，也不再追究初吻對象的身份，因為他已經獲得了連他自己都沒有察覺自己真正在意的東西，因為現在能親吻迪克的人是他，他恢復正常，甚至更有幹勁，就連幫忙閃電俠整理他們一家最討厭的歷代任務整理都沒有怨言。

「我都不知道原來我們作了這麼多事情。」閃電小子看著滿螢幕的過往任務報告們，「酷，連我有參與的任務都有標明出來。」

「當然，蝙蝠俠的資料要求，包山包海應有盡有毫無缺漏。」閃電俠說。

「咦？這個湖中大怪物原來蝙蝠俠他們有來幫忙？」一個過往任務吸引閃電小子的注意，他記得這是他跟閃電俠一起對付這個水陸兩棲大怪物，他後來不小心被怪物掃到掉進湖裡，最後還是閃電俠解決了怪物，但他沒有印象那場戰鬥有其它人幫忙，不過這也不能怪他，他醒來時已經躺在床上了。

「是啊！幸好他們有來，否則我還不知道怎麼打撈你又得應付那隻怪物黏呼呼的尾巴，說起來你應該要跟羅賓說聲謝謝，他救了你一命。」閃電俠笑了笑，「你被撈上來時呼吸心跳都沒了，超嚇人，幸好羅賓立刻為你作人工呼吸急救，救回你一命。」

「真的假的？羅賓從來沒跟我提過這件事情。」閃電小子有些意外，他們彼此互救不稀奇，也時常用這些事情來互虧對方，但這件事情他還真的沒聽對方提過，要不是看到報告，他甚至不知道有其他人出現過。

等等，如果是沒呼吸心跳的急救，那就會有口對口人工呼吸，而這件事，發生在兩年前……。

『他是一個很正直的人。』

『他是很棒，雖然他自己並不知道。』

『是一個我相信在我掉落時一定能接住我的人。』

老天。

「我以為羅賓有跟你說……你怎麼了？突然不說話，臉怎麼這麼紅你怎麼啦？」

老天。

現在才開始覺得害羞會不會太慢？

無視閃電俠的關心，蹲下來只想挖個洞跳進去、不斷用手搧著自己發紅的臉的閃電小子想著。

他發誓等一下一定要去找那位蝙蝠家神秘主義者，吻個他一百次。

 

end


End file.
